


Spread

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 无趣的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 伊路米和西索商议inner mission的报酬。





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> 西索死而复活后几乎是立即就去杀死了侠客和库哔，并说出“还有十人”的话，而当时的旅团必须算上大哥才能有10人。所以本文设，西索给伊路米留下“婚前契约”的委托发生在西&团战之前。

　　“孜婆年，奇犽的警戒命令已经解除，你去告诉他吧。”  
　　真是奇妙的氛围。明明每个人都强烈地渴望将亚路嘉的力量纳入囊中，每个人却又都为着以“亲情”为表象的种种原因而选择一时心软。  
　　伊路米出门时还未将自己奇妙的心情压抑下来。太奇妙了，从事情的起源、经过到现在，一切都仿佛在息玛剌亚山脉的云层中贴着地飙飞机，毫无准备地冲入云霄，又猝不及防地直落谷底，刺激感奇妙不可言喻。  
　　他爱奇犽，当然，毋庸置疑；数日前，他还试图以一己之命换取家族的存活，为此不惜被奇犽亲手杀死。就算再多人对他爱的方式有所非议，伊路米仍旧坚信奇犽是他最为关爱照顾的弟弟，甚至可以说是他最爱的人，他在他身上付出的心血远甚于一切。  
　　可是这又怎样呢？  
　　拥有亚路嘉的力量，家主的能力就再不那么重要，所持有的理念才是一切的关键。都怪自己把奇犽宠坏了，伊路米想，现在他太任性，太自我，完全没有家族意识，这样的力量交给他是不行的；这样的力量交到任何人的手上都无法发挥最大的功效，他们总会瞻前顾后、束手束脚，不会像自己一样一心只为家族。所以这只能是他自己的责任，自己的背负。  
　　然而托众人的福，现在一切都只能是构想了。这不会是问题。伊路米向来很有耐心，更为长久的时间也意味着更加完美的规划。奇犽不可能脱离他的掌控，意味着他可以尽情地等下去，直到时机成熟。  
　　“伊路米，这就要走吗？”基裘回过身。她的脸上挂着泪痕，眼罩上的灯闪烁不定。多愁善感的妈妈。伊路米拉开了门：“嗯，还有些事情要处理。也许需要很久。”  
　　“可是大哥，奇犽他……”  
　　“稽糜，”伊路米毫无神采的眼睛凉凉瞥向二弟，声音冰寒如同隆冬清晨的大理石面，“你是在质疑我吗？”  
　　“不、没有！”稽糜立马低下头，一如三岁那年被大哥教训的孩子。  
　　“那我走了。”伊路米满意地点点头，冲众人挥手示意，“回见。”  
　　从始至终，揍敌客现任家主都只是抱胸而立，静静地凝视着长子离开的方向，未发一语。

　　家有家规。爱家敬业如伊路米，自然不会选择在这种时候去找奇犽的麻烦。  
　　某种程度来说，他即将找的麻烦，还远比奇犽要麻烦。

　　一周之后，天空竞技场。  
　　天空竞技场号称格斗者的天堂。它位处巴托奇亚共和国境内，系当今世界第四高的建筑，造型宏伟大气，内置251层楼，全幢高达991米。一个令人眩晕的高度。  
　　还不足枯枯戮山的三分之一。十余年后重游旧地，伊路米仰头看着高耸入云的楼时，只剩下了这一个感想。  
　　伊路米不喜欢天空竞技场。虽然刨开揍敌客家族，他的字典里基本就只剩下了“不喜欢”和“不讨厌”，能触发这两点之外任何情感词汇的人事物必然都天赋异禀，比如奶油栗米棒，又比如西索。  
　　伊路米有一本杀人笔记。它并不现实存在于任何地方，仅架构于他的脑海中。而今他正式从事暗杀行业已逾十七年，这本笔记早就由当初薄薄的册子写成了系列连载，若能成实体，想必会在杀手界高价热卖。  
　　见过伊路米的人多半会对他的眼睛心生恐惧，问起缘由，却又说不出“没有感情”之外的所以然来。唯有少数行家才能看出来，当他瞳孔中映着你的身影时，他看的从来都不是“你”——不是你的外貌，不是你的气质，甚至不是你的身份背景，而是单纯的“他/她/它可以怎么杀”。他就如同一台高速运转的精密机器，只消一瞥，于潜意识的本能中就会模拟出所需要的高效亦或令人发指的死法——这得视他只是想杀了你，还是觉得有拷问需要。  
　　当然，再专业的算术家，也会有遇到无解题的时刻。伊路米的笔记中涂涂改改的章节很少，名为“西索”的那一章可谓尤其醒目。这可以上溯到十七年前的天空竞技场，那时伊路米的工作还处于实习阶段，那时的西索也不过是个十岁出头的少年。他们单方面相遇，却又互不相识，但这短短的交会却给伊路米的心中留下了不可抹灭的痕迹。  
　　纯论格斗与暗杀天赋，伊路米在同辈中并不耀眼；但若论对局势的判断和掌控，乃至见微知著、自盘根错节中抽丝剥茧的能力，这一代揍敌客还无人能出其右。伊路米生而注定是杀手，杀人是他必备的生存技巧，而非舞台上的演绎。在他看来，西索的战斗方式华而不实，姿态太花哨，动作太赘余，还总会滔滔不绝地讲那些多余的话。有这个时间，我早就让对手再也无法行动了，七岁的伊路米在观众席不满地嘟起嘴，心跳却无法抑止地渐次沉重。  
　　他可以用比西索快得多的速度杀死他的对手；但若站在了他的对面，又该怎么去杀死西索？  
　　他魔术一般华丽又惊人的招式，他完全捉摸不透的动向，他刻意制造的恼人悬念，他无懈可击的防卫。  
　　若说伊路米的战斗是精准的算术，只求结果与效率，那西索的战斗就如同信笔作画，浓墨重彩绚烂至极，看似毫无章法的笔墨层层叠加，待到成画时才能惊觉，原来每一滴油彩，每一笔勾勒，都与画卷那般完美地融合一体。  
　　一笔一画，皆是死神的逼命绝杀。  
　　善战之人多半热衷于挑战强者，善于解谜的人往往会痴迷于无解的谜团。伊路米在名为“西索”的章节里写下了太多模棱两可的问句，这让他陷入一种微妙的矛盾当中，一面希望永远无需在任务中遇到这样的麻烦，另一面又隐隐期待着重逢。  
　　再次相遇时，是不是已经能杀死他了？  
　　杀手不该有多余的感情。但是杀手也同样不能有弱点。反复无常、变化莫测正是步步为营者的克星，当你预料不到对手的下一步落子时，又该如何应对？这是必备的生存技巧。  
　　哪怕这世上，或许永远也只会有一个西索。

　　殷红的发梢还在滴水。  
　　西索优雅地擦拭着身上的水迹。洗澡大概可以算得西索最为放松的时刻，他会卸下近乎所有的伪装，放下素来如焰火般张扬昂立的头发，拂去星星与泪滴的痕迹，甚至收起如面具般贴在脸上的笑容，水色氤氲中，看起来意外的温和柔软。  
　　这种温柔会是致命的错觉。  
　　踏出浴室的一瞬，方才还难得平和的眼神瞬转凌厉，不知自何处取出的纸牌划破夜色，直锁不速之客最为脆弱的咽喉。  
　　没有得手。西索勾起了嘴角。阴影中，伊路米夹着那张纸牌缓步而出。  
　　“哟，晚上好。”  
　　“原来是伊路米啊♠”西索不满地扁了扁嘴，“可让人家好等♦伊路米这是终于想通了，要来做我的经纪人了吗♣”  
　　“不，只是来商量一些事，趁你还能好好说话的时候。”  
　　纸牌飞回了西索的手中。西索笑意如旧，眼神却不加掩饰地比往昔更利了几分：“哦？”  
　　“西索与库洛洛的决战，定在了七天之后对吧。”伊路米的语调完全不见波动。决战的时间地点在半个小时前刚刚定下，还未及对外公开。西索闻言也分毫不显意外，只顺势摆出一张委屈脸：“啊~是啊。我满世界地在找库洛洛，他却在我最熟悉的天空竞技场打起了楼主战♣呵呵呵呵……做出这样的决策，真不愧是库洛洛呢♥”  
　　“你的行动意图太容易被摸透了。”伊路米毫不留情地吐槽。  
　　“哦呀哦呀，我还以为我是最反复无常的人呢。可不是每个人都能像伊路米这样了解我♥”西索向伊路米走近，刚刚淋浴完的身体带着比往常更加温暖的热度，直到刚好卡在了伊路米的安全距离边界线，他微微俯下身，认真注视着伊路米的眼睛，声音轻柔如耳边低语，“所以，伊路米今天来找我是为了什么？”  
　　多余的问题。他们当然不至于连这点默契都没有。伊路米抬起头与西索对视，从那双金眸中看到自己放大的脸孔。  
　　“诶？”惊讶过头的语调，搭以伊路米玻璃雕像一般的表情，带出诡妙的违和感，“西索不知道我今天来这的目的吗？”  
　　“嗯~”西索点了点下巴，似乎陷入思索，“让我想想……担心我会战死，专程来见我一面~？哼哼……虽然很感动，但这是多余的忧虑哦♥”  
　　“嗯，这样说也没错。”伊路米点了点头，“我的确是来商议INNER MISSION的报酬的。那么，两个选项，西索想要哪一种？”  
　　“哦♣原来还有选项？”西索面上终于显出几分兴味。  
　　“啊。西索也知道的吧，亚路嘉的事，是只有揍敌客家的人才能知晓的秘密。但是哪怕现在正缺了一位首席管家，西索这样的下属，我们也是不会收的哦。所以——”  
　　“所以？”如影随形的笑意以肉眼可见的速度自西索面上僵化，各色一言难尽的情绪在他的眼中翻涌出五彩斑斓的浪涛。  
　　“所以，西索的选择是什么？”  
　　伊路米没有在开玩笑。  
　　旁人或许无法从他的眼中分辨玩笑与真实，但是西索清楚，此时此刻，他并没有在说笑。  
　　他是认真地给了自己两个选项，认真地等待自己的选择。  
　　所以游戏人间如西索，此时此刻也是认真地噎住了。他凝视着伊路米黑沼一般的双眼，从方才开始不断积攒的杀意倏然烟消云散，又在片刻之后猛然暴涨。  
　　“呵呵呵呵呵……”他捂住额心低笑，笑声既沉且闷，似乎正在狠狠压抑着什么。  
　　“呵呵呵呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　　杀气终于再不受控制地爆裂而出，桃红色的念卷挟全场，一瞬之间，整个楼层都被激烈可怖的念气紧紧缠绕。  
　　“伊路米。”  
　　这大概是他唤他名字最认真的一次。杀气中心的当事人并不为所动，哪怕西索向他缓缓伸出的手中念光流转，带着致命的柔情蜜意。  
　　这是压抑已久的嗜血欲望，与爱。  
　　魔术师的手轻轻触碰到杀手微凉的皮肤，却在顺着脸颊滑向颈动脉时被死死扣了住。  
　　爱意与杀意，本就一体。  
　　这两个选项，对于他们来说，又何尝有任何差别？同样是不死不休的约定，直到死亡将我们分开。  
　　“别这样看着我啊，伊路。”西索的声音几近低吟，“我会忍不住。”  
　　被紧握着的手臂顺势收拢，将对面人轻梏在了光裸的怀中。  
　　心跳，比想象中更加急促。  
　　他俯下身，与伊路米接吻。  
　　比想象中感觉更好呢。好想，好想就这样把他杀死在怀里，身上披着血色的婚衣，在死神面前交换神圣的誓约。  
　　血液在管壁里迅速奔流，呼吸几近颤抖，身体内的每一个细胞都在尖哮着嗜血的欲念。  
　　但是西索终究还是压下了过于强烈的兴奋感。他舔舐过嘴角，再度睁眼时，已经挂上了惯常的笑容：  
　　“那么，是时候谈一谈了，”温热的气息在耳边喷洒，“关于我们的婚前契约♥”

　　月黑雾隐，夜色正浓。  
　　伊路米站在窗边俯瞰夜景。  
　　纵使站在了天空竞技场至高的顶楼，也无非是占据了触目所见的那点风景，终年不变，死气霭霭，永远无法真正立足于天空之中。  
　　十七年后，伊路米终于找到了西索的致命弱点，他却可能再也无法利用这点杀死他。西索会先一步死在库洛洛的手上。伊路米不清楚自己现在的情绪更接近哪个词汇。遗憾？不甘？如释重负？似乎都有，又似乎都不是。  
　　这里不该是一切的终点。不是这里，不是现在。


End file.
